indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Donal Grogin
' Grogin, Donal ' Appears in Portrait in Death; (August 8-15th, 2059)Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 3, 261, 284, 298 Description *He looked old and used; his face hung in sags at the jaw, and his cheeks were an explosion of broken blood vessels. But his reflexes remained sharp, his hand moved as quick and smooth as a magician's.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 218 Personality *He used to backhand Roarke for sport and knocked Brian Kelly around plenty, as well.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 219 **Grogin said, "A boy needs the back of a hand from time to time to help him grow to a man."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 219 **About hitting women, he said, "A man, well, a man's liable to need to teach his woman a lesson now and then."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 220 Criminal History *He used to run with Patrick Roarke and Jimmy Bennigan but, according to Brian, Jimmy died in a cage sometime back.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 216 *Patrick called Grogin and told him to steal a car and come to his place. When he got there, Siobahn Brody was already dead and "it was a bloody mess."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 221 **They rolled her body in a rug, carried her to the car, and drove to the river. They weighed the body down with stones and dumped her in the river. They went back to Patrick's place, cleaned things up, and put out the word that Siobahn had run off. If anyone spoke of it, they'd pay. The cops Patrick bribed went along with the story.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 222 Interesting Facts *He lives in Dublin, Ireland. He frequents a place called the Thief's Haven and hasn't been to the Penny Pig in years.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 216 *When he saw Roarke, he thought he was Patrick Roarke. Roarke punched him and took the knife away from Grogin, then held it to his throat, nicking him under the jaw; Roarke threatened to give Grogin to Brian and then slit his throat afterward.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 218, 219 **When Grogin said he didn't know what Roarke was talking about - when asked about Siobahn Brody - Roarke snapped the bone in Grogin's index finger.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 220 *When he stonewalled, Roarke told Brian to have a go but Grogin capitulated before Brian moved; when he stalled again, Roarke grabbed his wrist and Grogin's bladder let go.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 220, 221 **He said Siobahn left with Roarke and Patrick was furious she took his son; she returned, however.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 221 *Roarke suspects Grogin was the one who beat Ned and left him in the alley. To Grogin Roarke said, "As I recall, that was the sort of petty business he had you for." Grogin bashed heads for Patrick.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) p. 222 *Roarke, again, held the knife to Grogin's throat and felt his muscles trembling for that single, simple action. He stepped back and told Grogin that he wasn't worth killing.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 222, 223 References Grogin, Donal Grogin, Donal Grogin, Donal